


Oh Baby

by vanilladingdongdie



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Or is it Camilith?, YES MOTHER SUPERION IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A BADASS GRANDMA IN THIS FIGHT ME, camilil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladingdongdie/pseuds/vanilladingdongdie
Summary: Demon fighting and saving the world is cool and all, but babysitting a one year old they found after a mission? Well, it's not as cool. But throwing five badass girls (plus a very reluctant yet very loving grandma) is bound to get interesting.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith, Sister Lilith/Sister Camila
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	1. Let's Kick Things Off

**Author's Note:**

> Discord shenanigans have prevailed and thus this series is born. I have no clue how many chapters it’ll be though. It might just be a random series that I'll just add onto whenever. We’ll see!

“Is that a fucking _baby?_ ”

Mary’s eyes were glued to the small bundle that Beatrice was holding in her arms.

“Hey! Language! That’s a freaking child right there!” Ava scolded as she stood beside Beatrice before making a funny face at the baby, trying to get it to laugh since it had been crying before it was picked up.

‘ _Should I be calling it an it? It’s a person, so I should use he or she, right? But then again, gender pronouns are a bit of a touchy subject. Plus it’s a baby, so it can’t exactly choose one right now. Where am I going with this? Is it even a boy or a girl?’_ Ava’s inner monologue was disrupted by Lilith throwing a pebble at her head. “Hey! Watch it!”

“Why in God’s grace do you have an infant with you? Where did you get that? We have to go home. Put it back.” Lilith demands as she dusts off her signature combat nun attire.

They were supposed to just take a quick trip downtown due to some wraith activities. And it was an easy mission too, given that there was five of them against just a handful of possessed. Of course, they hadn’t expected for Ava to blow up a bit and get thrown into one of the empty buildings due to the halo reacting to a surprise blow by one of the possessed but it all worked out in the end.

“A baby!” Camila squealed as she happily skips over to Beatrice, trying her best to make the baby smile. And of course it worked, since Camila is practically walking sunshine. Despite all the dirt and dust and some dried blood that covered her due to the recent fight. That and the multiple weapons strapped all over her body.

It’s a wonder why the baby isn’t crying at the sight of them. They weren’t exactly the softest sight to see.

“Well see after I got thrown into that building over there, Beatrice found me and there were a couple of wraiths. We took care of them, but Miss Nothing-Gets-Past-My-Senses over there heard crying.” Ava says as she juts out her thumb at Beatrice, who honestly looked a bit uncomfortable with holding the child.

Ava has never held one, so she wouldn’t even go near it in fear of accidentally breaking the baby. And with her track record, they didn’t want to risk it. So it was up to Beatrice to carry it out of the building. She’s never had much opportunity to practice holding one though and was grateful when Camila took over. That was more natural in her eyes.

“So you picked it up and took it with you like some stray cat or dog you found in an alley?” Mary raised her eyebrows as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Beatrice sighs before shaking her head. “Obviously we looked around first, see if there were any civilians around that may know the baby. The building was abandoned apart from the possessed. So the baby must have been left there on purpose. There aren’t any baby things around either. Clearly it isn’t from here.” She explains while Camila frowns.

“Who could leave such a sweet thing like this all alone?” She asks as she bounces the baby up and down a bit. It couldn’t have been older than a year old, and clearly lacked proper care seeing as it was all on its own.

“The parent could be one of the possessed.” Ava says as she looks around the unconscious bodies on the ground. “Should we wake them up?” She asks as she pokes one with the tip of her sword. Beatrice lightly slaps her arm, silently telling her to stop.

“We should be heading back to the Cradle before they wake up. Medical assistance should be on the way. So put that thing back where you found it and let the police or paramedics find it.” Lilith says as she waves towards the baby, making Camila shoot her a dirty look. “It’s a baby, Lilith. Not a thing. We can’t just leave it on its own again.”

They fell silent for a while, trying to think of what to do next. “We really don’t have any other options aside from taking the baby back to the OCS. We can figure out what to do next then.” Beatrice states while Mary sighs.

“Alright, fine. Take it back with us. Beatrice, watch over the child.” She says, making Beatrice open her mouth in protest since she wasn’t exactly sure how to care for the baby. “I meant Ava. Watch over the dumbass as usual. Camila will have an easier time handling the baby.” Mary continues before walking off towards the van. “I’m driving.”

“Rude!” Ava calls out as she jogs up to catch Mary. Either in an attempt to defend herself or just annoy the older girl. Most likely both at the same time.

Lilith spares the baby a glance before heading towards their vehicle. “I will not be stuck in the back with a little gremlin so I call shotgun.”

“Not a gremlin!” Camila huffs as she adjusts the baby in her arms, pouting slightly. “Don’t worry, you’re not a gremlin. Right, Bea? Isn’t it the cutest thing?” She turns to the taller girl, facing the smiling baby towards Beatrice.

“Of course. God’s creation can never be ugly.” Beatrice offers a small smile despite clearly being a bit awkward around the child before gesturing for Camila to head into the van.

“Yeah! New member of the group here we go!” Ava cheers once the van starts and everyone was seated. “C’mere, little dude.” She says before fist bumping with the baby, making Lilith roll her eyes.

“Great. Now we have two loud annoying children we have to take care of. Not to mention the fact that they have the same IQ.” She remarked, making Mary nudge her with an elbow. “Hey, not nice.”

“Yeah, especially since everyone knows that between you and Camila, you’re the sub.” Ava smirks, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed. “I mean seriously. You radiate major Little energy. We all know you love to be spooned and Camila has to sing you a little lullaby at night. Real bottom energy right there, Lil. I’m surprised you don’t ask for bottles or a pacifier.” She continues to tease before Lilith turned back in her seat with a murderous glare.

“I’m going to kill you.”


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you convince Mother Superion to keep a baby? Easy. Let Camila and the baby handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys read this I just want to warn you that yes, this is most definitely a filler chapter so there's not much going on. All the baby chaos will be in future chapters.

“I can’t believe you stabbed me.” Ava grumbles as she holds up an ice pack to her cheek.

The halo was a bit exhausted healing her various injuries that came from a furious Lilith so now Ava had to wait for it to recharge in order to heal the rest. Clearly, the taller girl did not appreciate being called a baby and being called out on her submissive nature when it comes to being with Camila. But that doesn’t mean that Ava will just stop teasing her about it. It’s not like a brawl in a moving van between the two hasn’t happened before. It just happened to be the first time Lilith decided to knife Ava.

Beatrice shakes her head as she finishes wiping the blood off Ava’s forehead where she’s been cut by one of Lilith’s sharp claws. “I did warn you before not to tease Lilith like that when she’s tired. You’re lucky she didn’t knock you out through strangulation this time.”

“I could’ve taken her!”

“No you couldn’t.” Came Lilith’s voice as she takes her place beside the driver’s seat. “Be thankful I used a normal knife instead of divinium.”

They had been on the way back to Cat’s Cradle when Beatrice pointed out that they will need some supplies if they were to bring the baby back with them. So they stopped at the nearest store with baby items to pick up some essentials to at least get them through the night and the next day. Of course, Beatrice had to stay back in the van so she can tend to Ava as she heals.

“Hey, can we make Lilith be on diaper duty?” Ava asked as Beatrice cleans the boot mark that Lilith left on Ava’s other cheek. How she was able to do that from the front seat, Beatrice would never know. They’ve all just gotten used to the two fighting like cat and mouse.

“I’m not going anywhere near that gremlin. It’s going somewhere else first thing in the morning. Mother will know where to send it.” Lilith says as she cleans one of her knives with a rag she found. “Again, please stop calling it an it. She’s a baby, Lilith. A human being.” Beatrice reminds.

Despite her not being as fond of the baby as the others, she wasn’t as bad as Lilith. She wasn’t voicing out her thoughts on how taking the baby could be a bad idea, or how they’re not equipped to take care of it, and how they should be focusing on the mission and training Ava.

But of course, everything never went according to plan. Sometimes she wonders what plans are even for.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” She heard a voice ask from beside her before feeling Ava’s thumb smoothing out the crease of her furrowed eyebrows. Beatrice hadn’t even realized it. “Seriously, Bea. Stop worrying so much. It’s just a baby. I’m sure Mother Superion will have a more long term plan. Plus, it’ll be surrounded by nuns. How bad could that be? Someone is bound to know how to take care of one.”

“Or maybe it’ll crawl into the armory and get impaled.” Lilith interjects before Ava kicked the back of her seat. “Dude, it’s a child. Stop being a grump.”

Lilith shot a glare at Ava. “I’m not a _dude_.” She hissed before letting out a breath. “Children just make me....uncomfortable.” She says, this time making Ava roll her eyes.

“Were you not a child at some point in your holy life?” She asks, sarcasm dripping from her words and yet Lilith never missed a bit. “I was. An exceptional one at that. Which was why no one was uncomfortable around me.”

“Literally everyone is uncomfortable around you!”

Beatrice took a deep breath as she closes her eyes to relax herself as Ava and Lilith started bickering back and forth again. Counting the newly acquired baby, there were three children they had to look after now.

“Hey, hey! Shut up!” Came Mary’s voice as she knocks on the windshield of the van before getting back into her seat. “Everyone shut up. Camila got the kid to fall asleep and no one will be waking it or else they’re going to eat bullets.” She warns before throwing the bags she was holding to the back, silently thanking Beatrice as she organizes them.

Lilith looks back from her seat, her eyebrows already knitted together. “Do we really need that much stuff for a night?” She inquires just as Ava opens the door for Camila.

“According to Camila, just.” Mary answers as she waits for Camila to settle in her seat before starting the van. Ava turns in her seat almost instantly, trying to get a better peek at the baby. “It’s so cute when it’s sleeping!” She whispers excitedly while Camila smiles.

“She. It’s a she. Unfortunately, there’s no name for her just yet.” She says quietly, letting Ava run a finger over the baby’s forehead.

Beatrice looks over, watching Ava interacting with the baby giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. “Hopefully she’ll get a good one from her new family.”

—

“What if we say that we saved her from a burning building and we had no choice but to take her?” Ava suggests as she the group walk towards Mother Superion’s office.

The rest of their ride back to Cat’s Cradle wasn’t particularly eventful. All they did was discuss how they were going to explain bringing a baby into the convent. Lilith didn’t really see much point in it since she’s got it drilled into her head that they’d be giving off the baby to someone soon anyway. Camila of course, wanted to keep the baby. Argued that it would be nice to have a little baby to look after so they can have some normalcy when they aren’t fighting demons or training or tracking Adriel.

Beatrice wanted to get on board, seeing as Ava was siding with Camila, but she failed to see how this would be a good thing. Being around them and their world was far too dangerous for the baby. No matter how cute Ava was with her.

“That’s stupid.” Lilith pointed out.

“You’re stupid.”

“Okay you know what—“

“Hey!” Mary shushed the two immediately before another argument broke out. “God damn. It’s like babysitting two eight year olds. Ava, we’ll be telling the whole story exactly how it went. No burning buildings, or assassins, or even saying that it’s the next Jesus Christ sent by the Angel Gabriel. There’s no point in that, because the final decision will still fall on Mother Superion.”

Beatrice placed a gentle hand on Camila’s shoulder. “Please try not to get your hopes up. Mother didn’t even let Ava keep that one lizard she found in the garden.” She says softly and Ava sighs dramatically. “Best pet I ever had. Lizard McGuire, you are dearly missed.”

“That’s still such a stupid name.” Lilith muttered before Ava elbowed her. Mary didn’t even give Lilith any time to retaliate before she shot a pointed glare at the two. “Enough.”

Ava and Lilith both looked away, crossing their arms over their chest. “Jeez. Sorry mom.” Ava mumbles before they reach the door to Mother Superion’s office. They all just looked at each other before Beatrice grabs the handle and turns it, knocking twice to signal they were coming in. She then pushes the door open, politely greeting the Mother who was at her desk.

“Girls. How was the mission?” She acknowledges them without even looking up from the papers she was reading.

Before anyone could stop her, Ava answered for them. “We totally kicked some demon ass!” Ava cheered before she was sushed by the nuns and hit upside the head by Mary. She grumbles as she rubs her head. “Well we did! I’m not sorry for it.”

Mother Superion sighs before taking her reading glasses off so she can properly address the girls. She pushes her chair back so she can stand, not noticing the baby just yet since Camila was behind Lilith and Beatrice.

“I expect a full report. Sister Beatrice, I trust that you’ll be looking over Ava’s before she passes her report in.” She says, already making the mistake of reading a report by the Halo Bearer with no one to correct the improper language. “No offense taken, Mother.” Ava says quietly. Although there really wasn’t any offense since by now, she knows that the older nun didn’t have anything against her. Except maybe her slightly vulgar language.

“Of course, Mother. But there is something else that happened on tonight’s mission. Something big that we couldn’t ignore or walk away from.” Beatrice says while Mary nodded. “Right. We were finished with the mission, all wraiths were gone and we made sure that the civilians weren’t killed in the process. But Ava and Beatrice found something in one of the buildings. We’ve decided to take it in, since there was no one around to....look after her.”

Mother Superion raised her eyebrows in question. “Her? You brought a random girl into the convent? Did she see you? Threaten to expose the OCS?” She questions before the girls looked at each other.

“Well, not exactly.” Mary says slowly before Camila gently pushes her way past Lilith and Beatrice with the newly awakened baby.

“We brought a sweet little baby in a convent and we can assure you that she will not expose the OCS.” Camila says as she holds the baby up right in front of the older nun.

There was silence in the room, the others holding their breath as they wait for the Mother’s words or reaction.

“No.” Came her response, already knowing that they were planning on keeping the child. “Sister Beatrice, find a suitable orphanage in the area that will take the child in the morning. If there are none, maybe look at child services. Institutions, residential homes, foster care.” She instructs and Beatrice was about to nod when arguments from Ava and Camila and even Mary broke out.

“But Mother! Please? We’ll take such good care of her! You won’t even notice her! We’ll keep her out of your hair!” Camila begs, and honestly who could resist those eyes?

Apparently, Mother Superion could.

“Sister Camila, we have to focus on the mission—“

Ava cuts her off quickly. “Missions get derailed all the time! Think of this as a side quest. Come on, how hard could it be? There are like, tons of people around who would surely love to help out. It might brighten their day, even.”

“We already have you to look after and that requires a lot of attention and energy. Duretti is already keeping us under a microscope. What more if he finds out we have a child within our care?”

“I agree. Sister Beatrice, I’ll help you find orphanages.” Lilith says with a nod before Mary holds her hand up. “Now wait just a minute. Do we really think an orphanage will be better than to keep the child here? Look at Ava. Remember all the stories she’s told us about the orphanage. Killer nuns and all that. Who’s to say that all the orphanage around aren’t like that?”

“Yeah! She may very well be the next victim. We don’t want that on our conscience and I know you wouldn’t either.” Ava nods but the Mother stood firm. “I will literally kidnap the baby from whatever orphanage you put her in and bring her back.”

“My mind is made up. There are too many risks. There is no benefit in keeping the child within our care. Sister Beatrice, Sister Lilith, proceed with—“ Before she could say anything else, Camila had stepped up and held the baby up to Mother Superion again.

She was a timid girl. Hadn’t even cried since she was found. She gave a toothy smile once she was staring right at the Mother before reaching up and grabbing onto Superion’s nose. She giggles in delight as she starts roaming her hands all over the nun’s face, having absolutely no clue that she was being sent away.

The other girls watched the interaction closely, unsure of what to say or even do at the moment. Although Ava and Camila’s smiles were infectious. As if they already knew they won and had gotten away with what they wanted.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Mother Superion spoke up.

“I’ll start having the other Sisters baby proof the entirety of Cat’s Cradle. Clear out Ava’s room. The nursery will go perfectly there.”

“What?!” Ava exclaimed while Lilith and Beatrice sighed in defeat. Lilith couldn’t even make fun of Ava right now since she was just too uncomfortable with the fact that there will be a little demonic spawn around her home who needed to be looked after and will most likely demand things from her. Meanwhile Camila cheered as she danced around with the baby in her arms, Mary laughing at the sight and secretly hoping that Shannon would’ve been there to join in on their new adventure.

“Bea! They’re kicking me out of my room! Did you hear that?!” Ava asks as she grabs onto Beatrice’s arm. The taller girl just gives her a smile before shaking her head. “I’m sure she was only joking.” She assures as she rubs Ava’s back.

“But it’s Mother Superion! She doesn’t joke!” Ava argues and Beatrice was about to speak again when Ava continued. “Can I just move in with you in your room?”

Beatrice practically chokes on nothing, already feeling the heat creeping up to her cheeks as she tries to find the words to answer that. Ava just laughs at her reaction before kissing her cheek. “Kidding, kidding. For now. We’ll put a pin on that and discuss it next time.” She winked at the already flustered girl.

“Alright, that’s enough. Ava has to go move her stuff out of her room now.” Mary smirks before clamping a hand down Ava’s shoulder. “Looks like you’re not the only baby around here anymore. Say goodbye to all the attention.” She says while Ava pouts, effectively cutting off her laughter.

Of course, Beatrice would do anything to make Ava smile again. So she regains her composure before leaning in closer. “Don’t worry, Ava. You’re still my baby.” She whispers to her, nudging her a bit after and smiling.

And for a minute, Ava’s grin was enough to make Beatrice forget the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Congratulations, you got through it. More baby stuff with the girls in the next chapter, I promise. And then I will be focusing on them having their respective times with the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that was super short and didn't really make much sense but I swear the next chapter is already half way done and will be ready to post soon. Not much baby stuff yet though since that will probably be in chapter three? Maybe? Yeah.
> 
> And I don't really read comments, but for this one please leave some with name suggestions. 
> 
> If there's none I will definitely be calling the baby Shannon.


End file.
